riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-37.225.54.84-20131107092410/@comment-24552281-20141118191511
Annabeth798 napisał(a): Misia=D napisał(a): Annabeth798 napisał(a): Heiresis napisał(a): Annabeth798 napisał(a): Ale ja jej nie znoszę! Jak mozna obrażać Annabeth? No jak??? I to prawda że Hera w mitach jest zła. To w gruncie rzeczy przez nią umierało tysiące półbogów. Gdyby Hera na zabiła dzieci l Z tego co wiem półbogowie by nie umierali gdyby Zeus jej ciągle nie zdradzał. Może to Zeus zmienił Herę na złą, zazdrosną żonę i przez to robiła wiele złych rzeczy? Trzeba się postawić w jej sytuacji. Na pewno było jej ciężko z powodu tych zdrad i przykrości jakie sprawiał jej Zeus, a ona go jeszcze kochała. Nie chodzi mi o zdrady Zeusa (tamtej komentarz przez przypadek za wcześnie wysłałam a chciałam pisać więcej), ale takie jest życie. Hera myśli tylko o sobie, nie obchodzi ją życie półbogów, tylko ona sama; żeby było jej dobrze, by miała kochającego męża. A czy to była wina tych wszystkich dzieci półboskich dzieci Zeusa że się urodziły? Nie! A dużo straciło życie. Przez co? Przez zazdrość. Dlatego zazdrość jest jednym z siedmiu głównych grzechów - to przez nią Hera posunęła się do morderstwa. Ja nigdy tego nie zaakceptuję. To jest złe. Po prostu złe. Ja gardzę wszystkimi gwałcicielami, pedfilami, pijakami którzy biją żony, ludźmi jeżdzącymi po pijaku, a przede wszystkim gardzę mordercami i dltego właśnie gardzę Herą - to tylko podła krowa lubiąca zabijać dla poczucia się lepiej. I wkurzają mnie ludzie którzy ją bronią - to przecież tak, jakby bronili mordercy. Wybacz ale postanowię Cię powkurzać dalej :). Wracając do tematu Hery... Też gardze mordercami ale kobieto to jest tylko postać mityczna którą ja akurat lubię. Pisałaś tam coś o tym, że ona zabija dla poczucia się lepiej, nie zgodzę się z tym. Według mnie ona zabija z rozpaczy, bo chyba każda szanująca się kobieta nie pozwoli na takie rzeczy mężowi. Ona nie zbija tylko przyczynia się do śmierci. Wiem, że to brzmi tak jak "To nie ja go walnełam, to on wpadł na moją pięść", ale taka prawda. Choćby nawet matka Dionizosa, nie zginęła dlatego bo Hera ją zabiła. Ona ją skusiła. Wiem to też jest złe, ale wracając skusiła ją, żeby poprosiła Zeusa o pokazanie się w boskiej postaci. On jej uległ i wszyscy wiemy co się dalej stało... Gardź sobie Herą ile chcesz. Prawie wszystkich wkurzam więc mi to różnicy nie zrobi, ale wiedz jedno ja lubię Here :D A ja będę się spierać dalej. A słyszałaś o Lamii? Hera'' zabiła'' jej dzieci które nie były ''niczemu winne. I mówisz, zabiła z rozpaczy. Ale ja się z tym nie zgodzę. I tu zacytuję kilka wersów z wikipedii.... ',,Bezlitosna wobec Heraklesa:' Ze szczególną zawziętością prześladowała Heraklesa, syna Zeusa i Alkmeny. Najpierw, gdy Herakles był jeszcze niemowlęciem, wysłała węże, aby go udusiły, jednak dziecko-półbóg zadusiło je wszystkie. Później zesłała na herosa obłęd, przez który pozabijał swoje dzieci, biorąc je za demony. Była inicjatorką dwunastu prac, które musiał wykonać. Namówiła ukochaną Heraklesa, Dejanirę, aby wyprała jego koszulę w krwi zabitego wcześniej centaura, która była zatruta i zabiła Heraklesa. Pamiętliwa i zaciekła, Hera nie ustawała w prześladowaniach. Rozdrażniony Zeus wymierzył jej karę, każąc powiesić swą małżonkę na Olimpie głową w dół, zatroszczył się przy tym o to, by do jej nóg przymocowano kowadło[3]. Kiedy Herakles po śmierci przybył na Olimp, pogodził się z Herą." ZE SZCZEGÓLNĄ ZAWZIĘTOŚCIĄ PRZEŚLADOWAŁA - twoim zdaniem z ''rozpaczy. GDY HERAKLES BYL JESZCZE NIEMOWLĘCIEM, WYSŁAŁA WĘŻE,ABY GO UDUSIŁY - tak, to szczyt dobroci wysyłaś wężę na małe dziecko! ZESŁAŁA NA HEROSA OBŁĘD, PRZEZ KTÓRY POZABIJAŁ SWOJE DZIECI - a te dzieci czym były winne? No czym? Tym, że ich dziadek to Zeus? Można by powiedzieć że to Hera je zabiła! Z rozpaczy? Nie sądzę! Z zazdrości. BYŁA INICJATORKĄ DWUNASTU PRAC, KTÓRE MUSIAŁ WYKONAĆ - no idealna bogini -,- NAMÓWIŁA DEJANIRĘ, ABY WYPRAŁA JEGO KOSZULĘ W KRWI ZABITEGO WCZEŚNIEJ CENTAURA, KTÓRA BYŁĄ ZATRUTA I ZABIŁA HERAKLESA. - nasza kochana Hera musiała mu jeszcze dopiedz na końcu jego życia! HERA NIE USTAWAŁA W PRZEŚLADOWANIACH - a robiła to tylko z rozpaczy??? ,,Hera i jej rywalki Semele, matka Dionizosa, zginęła od pioruna, bo idąc za radą Hery, poprosiła Zeusa, by jej się ukazał z gromem i błyskawicami. Hera zesłała też szaleństwo na małżonków, którzy się zaopiekowali Dionizosem, a gdy dorósł, i na niego zesłała obłęd. Bogini prześladowała Io, którą pokochał Zeus. Przeszkadzała Latonie urodzić bliźnięta (Apollina i Artemidę), których ojcem był Zeus. Namówiła też Artemidę, aby własną strzałą zabiła swą młodą towarzyszkę, nimfę Kallisto, w której zakochał się Zeus." No super dobra hera, naprawdę! -,- A czy ja wątpie, że jest okrutna? Nie, ale nadal ją lubię i nadal twierdzę, że to robiła z różnych przyczyn min. zazdrość. Wracając do okrucieństwie bogów i wikipedii "Razem z bratem Apollinem wystrzelała z łuku dzieci Niobe w obronie honoru matki. Niobe przechwalała się, że jest lepsza od Leto, która urodziła tylko dwoje dzieci. Chełpiła się tym, że ona ma siedmiu synów i siedem córek. Bliźniacy postanowili pomścić matkę. Apollo zabił po kolei siedmiu synów Niobe. Niobe wciąż jednak krzyczała, że ma jeszcze siedem córek i jest lepsza od Leto. Wtedy Artemida napięła swój łuk i zaczęła wybijać dziewczynki. Choć Niobe błagała, by oszczędzono jej najmłodszą córkę, Artemida przeszyła dziewczynkę w ramionach Niobe. Zrozpaczona matka skamieniała." Inni bogowie też są okrutni!!! Jak to jest, że jak ktoś powie że lubi Jasona lub Franka to jest zawsze "Każdy lubi kogo chce trzeba to uszanować" Taaaa. Co z tym szacunkiem ja się pytam!!! Ja lubię Here i co??? Będziecie mnie hejtować, bo odstaję od reszty? Proszę bardzo ja się mogę kłócić :). Wrcając do rozpaczy. Nadal utrzymuję wersję, że ona to robiła z rozpaczy, z zazdrości też ale owszem także z rozpaczy. Nie każda rozpacz wygląda tak "Jak on mógł mnie zdradzić łezki, oh pocieszajcie mnie wszyscy bo ja tu rozpaczam." Niektórzy z rozpaczy mogą robić różne rzeczy. NAUKA DNIA: Zazdrość i rozpacz łarwo pomylić, bo często jedno wiąże się z drugim ;)